the Final Steps
by Sea-Green93
Summary: Tori decides to take some steps to showing who she really is. :D hope you enjoy the story First Story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I don't own Victorious and never will sadly :(

The Final Step.

Today was the day Tori had been putting off for so long, because today was the day she finally come out of the closet and tells a certain someone her feelings. She had known she was a lesbian since she was 14, but she has never had the courage or reason to come out and deal with the possible side effects that come with it.

* * *

The reason she has made this decision is because of Jade west, which is to say she has decides she needs to get all these feeling out before she does something stupid and hurt someone. The conclusion came to do it today after she had a long discussion with Andre, who she told a couple of month into their friendship to show she trusts him after he started questioning her.

Tori P.O.V

"Okay today's the day" says an incredibly nervous Tori Vega whilst staring a herself in the mirror trying to find something to wear 'I can't believe I'm doing this its insane, if it goes wrong I swear I'll get Andre' thought Tori as she went over her plan of offence in telling her parents about herself over and over in her head for the past 2 hours.

Step one) make make a huge breakfast to get them all fat and happy.

Step two) keep Trina from talking or falling asleep after food with favourite chocolate.

Step three) TELL THEM!

'Okay I can't do this it's insane, I know I wait till I'm just about to leave for college then I will let it slip with a letter on my bed yeah that could work I mean..' not getting a chance to finish her thought Tori was distracted by her phone going off. 'Andre of course ten guesses why he's calling'.

"Hey Andre what's going on" - Tori greets nervously knowing the outcome of this call

"nothing girl just making sure your not freaking out over today?" asks Andre knowing damn well she is and will until she done the deed.

"Look maybe I should just wait a while I mean Jade only broke up with Beck a year and a half a go"

states Tori looking for any reason to get out of this.

"yes Tor that is a perfectly good reason had Beck not started dating Cat since this, with Jade blessing might I add. " retaliated Andre, 'why is he so persistent with this it's like he likes seeing me nervous'.

"Tori I now your scared, but in order for you to be happy you need the people you love to know who you truly are and not live a lie. No matter what you think I am certain they will love you no matter what, you are not going to be a different person and I believe they will know that". 'Damn he good when he want to be, but this could be his way of seeing me kiss a girl'.

* * *

"Okay Andre I'm going to make the breakfast see ya" " okay muchacha" after their farewells they ended the call.

"Okay breakfast is served" says Tori giving breakfast to her family mentally preparing herself for what about to go down.

"Tori honey not they I don't love you making breakfast, but why?" asks Holly Vega

"yeah what up Tor? I've got places to be, friend to see so can we move this along" goes Trina in her annoying way she like to be.

"Trina let Tori talk before being a gank" says David Vega 'thanks dad now I have nothing to do but tell them I guess'

"err okay well I guess the reason I wanted to do this was, I just wanted to say tha...", "Hurry up Tori I don't have all day" Trina states despite only being half way through her breakfast.

"okay okay, well what I was trying to say was that I thought you should know that I am a maybe slightly if not completely a lesbian" 'okay here it come the screaming oh god what have I done I mean I...' interrupted in her thought Tori can't believe her parents next words "yeah we know" says David "sis we never would have guess" stated Trina feigning surprise "okay honey is that all" finishes of her mother before going back to their breakfast 'ugh'

"WHAT! YOU KNEW AND YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING I'VE BEEN GOING INSANE OVER THIS" 'yeah I'm screaming but I mean seriously if you now this about someone you find a way of tell them, although that does raise a question' "sweety calm down we just thought you should come out when your ready, we didn't want to push you" says Holly trying to calm Tori down.

"Fine it just I mean seriously how long have you known and what gave me away" 'oh god what if everybody knows what if they know about jade im screwed'.

"Well" begins David "we've known since you were about 11 or 12, and you had a crush on your best friend Claire" 'Claire but I never I mean I did like her more then just a best friend, but I thought that was just in a sisterly way was distraught when she left. But I mean DAMN how did I not see it its obvious and Trina could see it before me DANG IT.

"anyway you use to follow her everywhere and would try **So** hard to impress her in any way possible, which was incredibly cute we just thought we would wait till you knew and was ready to tell us" at this Tori stated to have tears running down her face with overly joyous squeaks "i can't believe your okay with this I love you guys sooo much I just want you to know that" says Tori as she pulls her father into a bear hug or at least a Tori equivalent which Is more like a squirrel hug. 'I HAVE THE BEST FAMILY EVER' screams Tori from inside her head.

"oh Tori we will always love you no matter what you do, you never need to be scared to tell us anything it won't ever be an issue with us okay honey" says an also teary eyed Holly before pulling Tori into a hug of her own.

'Okay thing Tori that went well now all I have to do is tell my friends and more importantly Jade god this is going to be a long day'.

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious

* * *

Thank you for the reviews I was so happy my first reviews :D so thanks 'Jay aka Jordan' and 'G1GGL3Z1597' they are much appreciated :).

The Final Step

Tori's P.O.V

"So the family are done, and it went surprisingly well now hopefully the rest go just as well" says Tori hopefully as she make her way to the park where she is meeting up with the others.

'_I can't believe my family knew I mean I worked really hard to hide it, so I've just been worrying over nothing with them cool I guess_' Tori's thought all seem to revolve around how easy it was telling her parents , because now she has to believe it will be just as easy with her friends.

_'I mean I'm not stupid I go to an art school I know for a fact there are atleast 7 gay people, 2 couples but that doesn't make my stupid brain come up with the worst situations. Like what if they start looking at me differently, what if Cat who unbelievably carefree thinks I might like her (not to say I haven't thought about it come on she's hot) and starts avoiding me all stupid I know but come on.' _Thinks Tori as she argues with herself knowing her worries are stupid, but has a way of getting extremely nervous to the point she can't even understand why.

BUZZ BUZZ

"and there goes my phone probably Andre, why im saying this out loud is beyond me" states a slight confused Tori.

'_we're at the park jades ill and isn't here so you may have more time to think out your plan with her, dont threat to much it going to be fine okay?_' – Andre 'well I'm not sure if that's good or bad I guess I'll have to find out, better reply' '_I'm on my way thanks It's just another stop right :s_' – Tori. With that ending their text conversation._ 'Clearly Andre wants me to be myself but God he's pushy about it.' _

It takes Tori 30 minutes to get to the park where Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie are, so now she just need to come up with a way to explain it to them.

_'Okay I'll just tell them before we get distracted and do something else' _thinks Tori as she make her way across the park to her friends.

3 hour and 20 minutes later at inside out burger..

'_well just telling them failed so I will do it know, God I wish Andre would stop staring at me he's making it impossible to think of a way to explain it to them'. _ Argues a slightly nervous Tori with no one, while Beck and Cat have a very confusing conversation about how rainbows do exist just not in America as Beck to nice to say other wise agree. Andre and Robbie on

the other hand a trying to come up with a song the represents the park in a good way, and Robbie has some surprisingly good ideas.

'_okay I think I've got it I will just say that..' _thinks Tori before being interrupted by Cat

"Tooorriiii" says a very loud Cat "I'M GAY" shouts a surprised Tori. '_oh GOD what have I done, Dang it Cat'._

Tori looks around the table to see Andre smiling supportively, Robbie and rex with their Jaws hanging to the floor, Beck looking like he is deep in thought and Cat just smiling dreamily like nothing happened.

"ookaaay Tor if you wanted are attention you've got it" says Beck while looking around to see if anyone staring (they are).

"errr" says a scared Tori "Okay nothing to see here people just a couple of teens talking look away" says Andre trying to get rid of people staring which surprisingly work considering what just happened.

"well Tori would you like to elaborate on that" "yeah cheekbones get talking" says a sweet Robbie and obnoxious Rex, '_weird how one person can be both kind hearted and a complete ass at the same time'. _Thinks Tori grinning to herself a bit.

"YAY Tori can I help you find a girl, because I tried helping my brother once but when ever I told someone about him they told me that were into girls too. So maybe I can help you find someone, as I'm so good at finding them" says an overly happy Cat" '_errrr?' s_ays a confused Tori in her head as well as a confused expression shared with everyone at the table.

"Cat I think maybe that because your brothers a bit weird" Robbie says calmly to explain to Cat why they said that.

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" shouts a angry Cat "nothing sweety he didn't mean anything right Robbie" says Beck "nope" replies Robbie which seems to please Cat.

"Andre help" whispers a desperate Tori, "okay guys I think it time you listened to Tori to let her tell you what she's been trying to say all day." says Andre to Tori glee they listen.

"okay Tori go ahead" says Beck.

"Thanks Beck, well I guess what I just wanted to say was that I am a lesbian and have known for a couple of years. Also

please don't think of me differently im the same person just into girls not boys. Explains Tori finally feeling like she's cleared her second hurdle. '_guess I just have to hope they keep going, although they seem fine so far'_.

"Tori we would never look at you differently your still sweet innocent Tori no matter what" Beck says sweetly to Tori followed by the unusual duo. "yeah Tori no worries" "are you kidding this make you way hotter" '_damn their making me cry, even Rex irritating response for God sake'. _"I'm confused why would we look at you differently, your still Tori right? We will always be BFF Tori" says Cat with her unbelievably innocent attitude which pushes Tori over the edge, leaving her crying hysterically launching herself a Cat and hugging Cat like she going to disappear.

"oh no what did I do" says a scared cat, "nothing sweety Tori just happy" says Beck smiling down at Cat and Tori "Oh yay" finishes Cat smiling and hugging Tori back.

After 5 minutes Tori finally lets go off Cat, "your amazing Cat, all of you are thank you soo much for this" says a sobbing Tori. "see Tori I told you their was nothing to fear" says a happy Andre knowing his Best Friend can finally be herself, "you knew Andre?" asks Robbie a bit shocked. "I'm her best friend she told me a while ago, with about the same reaction to my acceptance as well" says Andre smiling at Tori ,which she replies to smiling shyly and blushing at how she acted to the response to her coming out to them. " yeah well I'm a girl we can do that" is Tori's verbal response still blushing thought.

"so know that's over is their any girl in particular that you like Tori?" ask Beck in his calm voice, "err yeah" replies a nervous Tori. "Really who is it, do we know them is it Claire she's pretty" "no" says a still nervous Tori, "come on tell us who you like Tori" says a grinning Beck "okay it's" and while pausing for a minute.

"I like Jade" Tori says fear obvious on her face

"you WHAT?"

Yay my first Cliff hanger. Please Review like/hate it doesn't matter I need to now how to improve, although no unnecessarily mean please I have a heart. Maybe :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious and am unsure why I would this chapter but not the last :D

I would like to thank my Two reviews Jay aka Jordan (I Love your Story it's amazing), also G1GGL3Z1597 (Playing house is one of my favourite Stories it's hilarious) and newsiesmario.

Also I know I forgot last time but thank you to everyone who put my story on alert or favourite It so sweet and means a lot :D.

* * *

Tori's P.O.V

"You WHAT?" screamed that oh so familiar voice

slowly turning around from the 4 incredibly surprised face, although Andre was more fear of the person Tori just made eye contact with.

"errr I I I. hi J Jade w what's up" stutters a terrified Tori, "I repeat you WHAT?" says a furious Jade . '_OMG she's going to kill me, thank god I wasn't alone with her when I told her or I would never be found' _thinks Tori on the verge of a mental break down.

"I I l like y you im s so sorry J Jade" says Tori on the verge of going into hysterics again, "Jade I think you you leave and think about what your going to say, before you upset Tori more and do something you will regret" says a surprisingly calm Andre considering his past experience standing up to Jade. '_thank god your hear Andre, but I think you should probably be praying to god as well with the looks she just gave you', _think a slightly touched Tori due to Andre standing up to Jade.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE, SHE HAD NO RIGHT SAYING THAT" screams an angry jade. '_im so stupid I should never have even bother raising my hopes about jade, I should drive to the desert and dig myself a hole to live in'. _Which is Tori's last thought before crying her eye's out again. At which Cat starts hugging her and whispering calming words into her ear.

"Jade do what Andre said and go and calm down, your helping no one by being angry return when you can be more civil" says Beck who despite being confused doesn't seem to mind Tori's feeling in the least. Andre just nod his head, while Robbie seem to be hiding under the table.

After a few deep breaths Jade mumbles quietly "she should have told me first", which no one could actually hear and gets a "what was that" from Beck and Andre.

"I said she should have told me first, so I could talk with her in private without you idiot getting in the way in fear of her physical well being for no good reason. I mean the only one of you actually comforting Tori is Cat, showing your so stuck wanting to be the hero you can't even see she's upset. To which I would like to apologise Tori I was just surprised." explains a slightly irritated Jade making an unusually fast almost Cat like change in moods.

Between crying and Cat whispers neither Cat nor Tori heard what Jade said until Cat heard her name, which stopped the whispering making it quiet enough for Tori to hear. '_Wait what she's sorry, im a little confused now'. _Is Tori first sensible thought to which she follows up with "your not angry?", in a voice that make her seem even more innocent then Cat on top of that she rubs her eyes and the sniffling make her down right adorable despite the situation.

"No Tori im not angry, im a little confused and shocked but not angry", says Jade trying to speak calmly to Tori. Which only confuses Tori more, "So y your o okay with me liking y you" says a still scared Tori not yet over her tears. "No Tori I mean look at me who wouldn't like this", says jade point to herself with a cocky grin to match her statement, which also make Tori and everyone else laugh, because despite joking they now she means it.

"okay so now that's out the way, Cat if you'll please remove Tori from your arms" says Jade in her mock Tori voice. Cat let Tori go while staring sceptically at Jade, after which Jade grabs Tori wrist and exits the establishment. But not after all of their friends stand up to stop them, but stand nervously back after Tori tells them it okay.

After a short walk Tori and Jade end up at a play park just a short distance from inside out burger, "So Tori your into the boobs" says a unusually nervous Jade while Tori just giggles at her way of saying it. "yep can't get enough of them boobies" says Tori still smiling at what Jade said, "then it not just me, but girls overall" continues Jade still uncomfortable.

"well I do like girls in a way I don't boys, but you beat everyone at this moment in time" says Tori blushing bright red on her tanned cheeks and a shy smile. While jade blushes a little as well, "okay" is all Jade says. "err what's okay exactly" is Tori Confused reply.

"Okay I will give you a shot" mumbles Jade, "what do you mean? You want to go on a date" Tori says completely shocked by what jade said '_Oh God this isn't real she's joking or, or im sleeping no way is life this good'._

"Yes Vega that's what I mean, please keep up" is Jade's reply as she annoyed about repeating herself, "B but you hate me, you say so a lot" is Tori trying to get an understanding of the situation '_yeah this will get her reasons out'._

"Veg-Tori I don't hate you, I mean I did at first but your like a virus (Tori raises an eyebrow at this) your appear at the worst times and infect everything around you. But right now I would say. I don't hate you. I might even like you a little", is Jade's finishes the last part with an incredibly quiet whisper. "I'm sorry what was that, I couldn't hear" says Tori despite actually hearing it quite clearly due to the fact she bright red and on the verge of crying AGAIN. '_YAY SHE LIKES ME, alright only a little BUT SHE LIKE ME' _screams Tori in her head.

"I said I like you, and if you make me repeat myself again. I will kill you and leave where no one will find understand" says Jade pulling out some scissors to emphasise the point. Gulping Tori nods her understanding slightly wide eyed, "So are you going to ask me out properly or not" says a still scared, nervous Tori. "What why should I ask you out, why not you". Says an irritated Jade.

"Because" starts Tori stretching the word, "your more manly then me, even if your more curvy. Please don't hit me" says Tori speeding out the last part while covering her face. This make Jade laugh knowing the fear she make the young Vega feel, which turns her on slightly. "Okaay Tori if that what you want, but you have to beg me first" says Jade with a smug grin knowing Tori will do it despite her opinion on the matter.

"What why should I, is this just your need for control" says Tori sceptical on Jade need for her to beg. "That's right now on your knee and beg me to ask you out". "Fine" is Tori last words before getting on her knees. "Jade would you do me the honour of asking me out please please pleeease", is Tori's beg. "Okay Tori Would you like to go with me to the movies as my date?" '_YES YES YES its happening this is unbelievably'_. "Yes Jade I would love to go with you" is Tori attempt at a intelligent response, closely followed by her squealing and jumping up and down. Jade shake her head at the Cat like actions and tries to calm Tori down by hugging her despite being out of character, which made Tori burst into Tears and give Jade a crushing hug which lasted about 5 minutes before they went back to Jade' car and she drove Tori home.

Tori decides to text her friends to tell them what happened, which all got good responses in return even Beck to Tori's relief. Andre wrote '_Cool Toro told you you had nothing to fear', _Cat's was_ 'YAY know you and Jade can be nice to each other and double date with me and Beck OMG that going to be SOOOO fun' _this made Tori laugh due to the hyperactive nature of the text. Beck's was _'Good for you Tori im glad Jade moving on with someone I can atleast trust not to hurt her' _which made Tori smile happily and finally Robbie who put '_Great Tori glad your happy, Rex want to now if he can watch you kiss' _which made Tori both nervous but laugh.

Next day.

'_Okay time to think of what I'm going to wear'_

Thanks for reading don't forget to review, say anything you want. Once again thank you for all the Alerts and Reviews they do really mean a lot :D bye bye.

Film ideas are welcome as I can't think of one :) horror please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious Yet :D

Okay first I want to thank my reviewers:

Jay aka Jordan (My first reviewer :)), G1GGL3Z1597, newsiesmario, halogirl2012, .Softball.25, Whimsy25 and Sophie. Thanks for the review I love getting the alert message with this on it, also thanks to the people adding my story to alert it means a lot :D

Sorry for the delay I've had some A level exams getting in the way one was 2 ½ hours long of continues writing my hand refused to work after that one. Sorry if people don't like Cat and Beck dating, but it works better with the Story then Candre or Cabbie.

* * *

Tori P.O.V

'_Okay time to think of what I'm going to wear'_ Tori repeats in her head for the hundredth time after going through her closest about fifty times.

"Okay I think I need help" Exclaims Tori after deciding she is not up to the task with her nerves going crazy. '_Now all I need to get someone to help me, Trina is a no as last time she told me everything made me look fat BEFORE I PUT IT ON! So I guess Cat yeah that's cool Cat it is'._

'Cat come round I need help getting dresses' – Tori, '_okay now I pray she'll be quick'._

Cat responds a minute later, 'why do you need getting dresses have you forgotten how? :D' – Cat '_err I not sure what to make of that, okay try again.' _before beginning her response a second text come through 'Beck said what you meant be there in a sec Tor XD' – Cat, '_Thank you Beck'_

* * *

15 minutes later..

KNOCK KNOCK.

"TORI GET THE DOOR" screams Trina from her place on the couch, "DOORS OPEN" is Tori scream at the person at the door.

"Oh okay" says Cat with a giggle as she walks in to the Vega household, "Cat what are you doing here?" enquires Trina to Cat's appearance. "Tori said she needed help getting dressed, I thought she meant actually getting dressed but then beck told me she meant picking out an outfit for her date" says Cat in a dreamy state. "WHAT? Why wouldn't she ask me?" says Trina angry at Tori for not using her expert knowledge.

"Trina I didn't ask you because your rude when you help other people" explains Tori as she comes to the top of the stairs, "Cat can you come up an help please I need it im freaking out". "Okay Jade said the same thing a couple of hour ago weird that you both need help IM HELPFUL" cat finishes of with a scream, "err you helped Jade was she nervous what's she wearing". "Sorry Tori can't say it a surprise, so enough about Jade lets make you pretty for your date he he" says a giggling Cat, '_God how can Cat be so innocent it defies logic it just so adorable' _Tori finishes her though by giving Cat a bear hug.

"Okay Tori you can let go now I can't breath" giggles Cat due to her love of hugs, "Oh sorry but your an amazing friend Cat, So what am I wearing Tonight".

1 hour later..

"Okay Cat I think I'm ready for Jade, who's going to be here in 5 minutes thank god I finished thanks Cat", "no problem Tor any-time" says Cat laughing a little.

BUZZ BUZZ

'Be ready to leave in 5 min I don't want to see Trina' – Jade, "Okay Cat that was Jade thanks for the help I will see you later". "Bye Tori im sure everything will be fine" Is Cat's last word before Hugging Tori and leaving "Bye Cat" says Tori.

A little after Cat left their was a knock on the door announcing Jade's arrival, As Tori makes her way to the Door all she can think about is what is going too happen on this date and what Jade has planned.

The first thing Jade does when Tori opens the Door is yank Tori out of it and walk to her car, "you look amazing Tori" is Jades first word to her making Tori blush uncontrollably. "yeah well so do you" Tori relies with a shy smile making her look really cute to Jade, which she will deny if anyone ever says otherwise. So they get into the car and start Driving towards the Cinema

"okay where are we going for this date", "well Vega I thought that we would go to the movies to see one I've wanted to watch for a long time". This causes Tori gulp knowing the sort of movies jade finds interesting, "so this movie wouldn't be horror by any chance would it" "yeah why" Jade says a smirk on her face.

"No reason just asking" "aww is little Tori afraid of scary movies" says Jade while laughing at Tori face, '_Oh no I cried the last time I sore a horror well I guess I'm going to have to play strong or I'll never hear the end of it.'_

10 minutes later

"Okay Jade what movie are we seeing", "Well Tori we will be seeing Cabin in the wood a very popular horror movie". "Oh... well err.. cool can't wait" squeaks Tori with her nervous getting the better of her, this made Jade laugh because she still enjoys Tori fear.

Tori goes to buy the Sweets for them, "Tori what are you doing I asked you out i'll buy the candy" says Jade being the perfect Gentlewoman making Tori blush.

45 minutes into the film

"Oh my God I can't believe they did that" squeaks Tori from Jade should causing Jade to chuckle, "don't be such a baby it's not that bad the Scissoring has much better bloodier deaths". "What is it with you and that movie other then the obvious scissor thing", "well Tori if you must now it's the perfect movie and if you like we can watch it later" says Jade in a seductive voice confusing Tori who can't find the reason for it with what she said.

"Why is that meant to be seducing me I don't get it?" asks Tori, "err well the scissoring is the name of something else just lose the 'the' and you get a sex style common with lesbian" Says Jade nonchalantly causing Tori to blush again. "Jade what the hell what type of girl do you think I am?", "Well I was hoping easy" replies Jade with a straight face '_really Jade? Really?'._

"What.. Jade no" whisper shouts Tori which makes Jade burst out laughing confusing the rest of the people in the cinema who had just seen a horrific death, "God you should have seen your face Vega you looked like I shot a kitten in front of you, your way to innocent when it comes to sex you no that". Says Jade whilst laughing at Tori getting another Blush from her as she pouts and crosses, but sees a dead body of the death she missed and jumps back into Jade's shoulder getting another laugh from Jade.

"That's not funny Jade" says Tori from Jade's shoulder hugging her like her life depend on it, "Oh it's okay Tori I never thought you would find it funny it was purely for me". _'Of course it was god if she wasn't so amazing I would be __**so**__ angry at her__',_ "okay Jade as long as your done" "yes Tori im done".

"Tori?" says Jade randomly "yes Ja mmpp" is Tori attempt at a rely but is cut of by Jade kissing her, which Tori then melts into it and the kiss becomes more passionate.

After a couple of minute they break the kiss for air "What was that for?" asks Tori with a huge smile on her face, "nothing just wanted to kiss you" replies Jade with a smirk as she looks at Tori's smile.

1 hour later

Tori and Jade are walking down the Street after seeing the film, which was interrupted a lot by them kissing and Tori making Jade laugh by hiding her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Okay Tori hope you enjoy the next part of our date" says Jade as she Takes Tori to a restaurant for dinner, "Yep can't wait" replies Tori excitedly '_oh I can't wait to see were she is taking me it's probably fancy or she wouldn't of got all dressed up' _thinks Tori before squeaking with excitement.

"Put your hands up and hand over the money" someone growls from behind them.

End of chapter 4 :D hope you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't Victorious and I really can't remember why not. :D**

**Thanks to my Reviews:**

**Jay aka Jordan, G1GGL3Z1597, newsiesmario. Your review/ support really do mean a lot to me :D. also thanks to the people putting this story on alert :D**

**The Final Steps...  
**

Tori P.O.V

"Put your hands up and hand over the money." Someone growls from behind them.

"oh, my God, Jade what do we do." whispers Tori as she puts her hand up, "Well I don't know, but I was really looking forward to the surprise I had in mind"says Jade before she turns around and kicks the guy in the balls, then knees him in the head as he bends over from the surprise assault.

"OW OH MY GOD JADE CALM DOWN" screams the mugger who just happens to be Beck and a wide eyed Cat, "Beck what the hell you almost gave me a heart attack and Tori's about to cry." "Am not" says Tori before quickly wiping her eyes when she thinks no ones looking.

While they are talking Beck has fallen onto the floor holding his groin in pain, weirdly Cat starts to giggle at this site "errr Cat why are you laughing." "Because I told him he would regret trying to trick Jade and now he on the floor in pain," this is followed by Beck's whimpers due to the pain to his head and groin areas.

"Fine Cat your right I should have remembered from the time I was dating her, she never took jokes well." "That was not a JOKE! I almost wet myself you gank" shouts an annoyed Tori, "keep you underwear on Vega it okay now I think were even considering Beck current position" Jade says with a bit of a smirk at Beck. "damn straight were even I think you destroyed my balls", "eww Beck that gross." Say Tori and Cat at the same time, then Cat giggles "ha ha we have the same brain Tori"

"yeah Cat we do" says Tori with a sweet smile at the cute red head.

"Okay okay Beck, Cat what are you doing here?" asks Jade finally helping Beck up of the ground. "Well we are going out on a date of are own Miss West" says Beck with clear pain in his voice. '_Okay I can't be the only one finding it weird that they are going to the same place we are.'_ thinks Tori knowing Jade probably told Cat the plans.

"Beck who's decided the restaurant your going to?" asks Tori knowing something is up. This gets Jade's interests and she look toward Cat, who is all of a sudden very quiet and looking anywhere that's not Jade. "Err Cat why?" Is Beck reply the tone showing that he's confused by the question. '_Ha I knew it they are following us.' _"CAT!" Screams an annoyed Jade making Cat hide behind Tori.

"Jade what's wrong?" Says Beck still confused by everything, "Oh, Cat" Beck says finally understanding although he seem to be amused by it. '_wow that took longer then Beck usually Takes I think Jade really hurt him'. _"Yes Beck oh. Cat why did you want to follow us?" says Tori calmly especially after noticing the glare Jade was giving Cat, "yes Cat why?" says Jade not bothering to hide her irritation.

"I wanted to play spy. Im sorry, but when Beck saw you he decided to play mugger. And know you're angry at me." says Cat on the verge of crying. '_Awwww look at her she's adorable'_ thinks Tori already forgiving Cat. "Cat were not angry, just surprised don't worry. Right Jade." Explains Tori trying to calm Cat down as Cat hugs Beck, who still seem to think the whole things funny. "Yeah whatever, we're not angry." Answers Jade showing she doesn't really care.

"YAY. Does this mean we can have a double date?" Shrieks Cat, who's happy now everyone not angry. "Err Cat I think Tori and Jade probably want to be alone for their first date." says Beck trying to keep Cat calm. "Oh, yeah thanks Beck actually we would. Sorry Cat." says Tori sweetly. "Yeah, yeah whatever is that everything." says Jade clearly getting bored by the conversation.

"Fine. Oh, Beck lets go to the Movies. They are showing 'Beauty and the Beast'. YAY" and with that Cat's running to the Cinema. '_well that was easy' _Is all Tori can think as she sees a blur of red hair as Cat runs off. "Well I guess we're going to the cinema, See ya. Have fun you two." is Beck's last words before going off after Cat. "FINALLY!" exclaims Jade.

"Awww is someone annoyed by are friends" says Tori bumping her hips into Jade, before running away. with Jade chasing her. "Vega stop running, I hate running." shouts Jade while chasing Tori. Who only Stops just before she reaches the restaurant Jade had made reservations at. "Never do that again Tori" is the first thing Jade says after reaching Tori, which makes Tori laugh.

As they enter the restaurant, Jade take Tori's hand and lead her to the check in. "Good day ma'am, what may I do for you today." says the guy in a snobbish voice, as well as a hint of superiority on his face. "Yeah we have reservations under Jade West." Says Jade showing she clearly noticed everything that the guy is showing. "Well I will need some ID miss, this is a very expensive place so you can understand my suspicions. You can't be any older then 18, are you sure you can afford the food here." 'Oh, no that is not going to go down well with Jade. I can already see the anger in her eyes.'

"Excuse me but, we are very aware of the prices. So next time you want anything even close to a tip, I suggest you be more polite with you customers. Now please show us to are table, as well as a better waiter if you wouldn't mind." says Tori trying to deal with the situation before Jade gets to him.

As there lead to the Table Tori giggle from the look of shock on Jade's face. "you know? If you stay like that for to long you will get stuck like it" says Tori with another giggle. "Shut up Vega" replies Jade trying to hide a blush growing on her checks. This make Tori start all out laughing, which does gain some attention. This make Tori and Jade look around, and they notice the different expressions on people faces. Most seem curious, whilst slightly amused probably because of Tori's laughing. But one or two do have a look of disapproval on their faces, which Tori puts down to either her laughing or the fact that her and Jade are both girls on a date. Hopefully the formers right.

"So Tori, why did you wait so long to exit the closet?" asks Jade as nonchalant as ever despite the question she just asked. as her and Tori sit at their table. "Errr, well I guess I was just scared. Don't get me wrong I was aware I was being stupid, but you just can't ignore the voices in your head in this matter." answers Tori blushing slightly whilst answering.

"Well that does raise a second question. How long have you heard voices in your head? Because I think I should now if your crazy or not." says Jade with and expressionless face. This question makes Tori's eyes go wide. "Wait.. that is not what I meant. I mean subconsciously I feared your responses." says Tori really quickly, while she had a huge blush growing on her cheeks. Which lead to Jade laughing her ass off.

"Oh, my God, Tori I was joking. You should see your face, you were terrified." Says Jade while laughing. "Jade. That was not funny!" whisper shouted Tori,still blushing.

"Oh, Tori I told you I would get even with you. Now I have so how 'bout we continue with this date", "Fine, but no more".

After that Tori and Jade spent the rest of the time asking twenty questions to each other. As well as talking about school, home life and anything else they wanted to, so they ended up having a good time.

"Oh, God that was amazing." says Tori whilst rubbing her stomach. "Yes it was" says Jade mirroring Tori's actions. "Errr Jade can I ask you something I forgot to earlier? " asks Tori. "I don't know, isn't that against the rules of twenty questions?" Says jade with her signature smirk in place. "Jade come on. Pleaseeee?" whined Tori, with a pout and puppy dog eyes. "Fine if you insist." says Jade faking annoyance. "How long have you like girls as well as boys?"

"About a year ago I started thinking about girls differently, so yeah there you go enjoy." answers Jade in a blunt fashion. "Excuse me miss, hear is your bill" says their waiter smiling at them. "thanks" says Jade as she puts the money onto the table. "Jade if you want I can pay for dinner?" asks Tori knowing how high the cost were. "Tori it's my treat it fine." says jade smiling slightly.

"Okay if you say so." Tori says smiling a little at Jade nice to hear "I Do say so" Jade says with a smirk. "Okay their now lets take you home to end this lovely Day shall we?" says Jade getting up to leave. "Yes we shall." replies Tori giggling a little at Jade gentleman like actions.

Arriving at Tori's house..

"So here we are." Says Tori frowning a little that the date is over. "aww is little Tori sad to say bye bye to Jade." mocks Jade, but not in a mean hearted way. "shut up" says Tori blushing with her head down. "Okay Tori well lets walk you to your door." says Jade getting out of her car and walking round to let Tori out. "Thank you Jade I had an amazing time" says Tori shyly as they get to her door. "So did I Tori it was fun" says Jade.

"So bye then" says Tori as she gets out her keys. "What no kiss?" Says Jade gently lifting Tori face up, then moving closer and softly placing her lips on Tori's. But it slowly moved to a more passionate kiss as they began their relationship. '_YAY YAY YAY' _screamed Tori whilst she was kissing Jade.

The End (epilogue to come next)

AN: Sorry about the ending I struggling to get it out and re wrote it like 5 times, sorry if it sucked. I know there were a lot of cuts in the dinner, but I just wanted the important parts in their to stand out.

So only the epilogue to go (this isn't a long story is it? :D)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do no**

* * *

**t own victorious**

**Okay so this is the final chapter for this story, sorry it took so long. I would like to thank everyone for reading it, and I hope you enjoyed it :D**

**thanks to the people who reviewed it 'Jay AKA Jordan', '****G1GGL3Z1597', 'Newsies73', 'Halogirl2012', ' .Influence.25 ', 'Whimsy25', 'Sophie', 'Kikouma', 'Alex02' and 'M.D.G1986'. Your reviews meant a lot, and I hope like this ending (a lot harder to actually think of an ending then I thought :D).**

* * *

**The Final Steps**

It's been 5 months since Tori and Jade had the date, and they are still going strong. Not to say they don't have their fights, because that would be an out right lie. The only difference between Beck, and Jade fighting and Tori and Jade fighting, is that it's no different to how they use to act. They actually fight less then they did when they were just frenemies.

**Tori's P.O.V**

The Gang were sitting at their usual table, and at this moment Robbie and Cat were fighting over something that happened in one of their classes, Beck and Andre were talking about some sport, or another. while Jade and Tori were arguing over a common thing as who has more control in their relationship.

"Tori, you just can't be the one in control," Jade says , in matter-of-factly way.

"Why not?" Tori says, not agreeing with Jade at all.

"Because I am me, and you are you, which should be enough of a point in it's self" Jade states in a playful manner, knowing it annoys Tori when she doesn't give decent argument when ones needed.

"Jade!.. that does not count, unless you think of something better, I win this one" Tori says, with an slightly irritated expression on her face, as well as it showing in her voice.

"Okay, how 'bout this? We let the other decide?" Jade says, smug smile knowing the outcome ahead of this. _'Fine, Jade really wants to go their we will, but I already now they will say me, because I am. End off.' _Tori states in her head, thinking she has this in the bag.

"Okay Jade, we'll ask, only if you're sure" Tori says, sharing Jade's smug look.

"Great. GUYS! We have a question that needs answering" Jade tells them, making them all groan in annoyance, except Cat who just giggles, and pulls a piece of candy from her bra.

"Fine, what?" Beck asks Jade, not really in the mode to have to deal with Tori and Jade.

"Who would you say has more power in mine, and Tori's relationship?" Jade asks, still keeping her smug smile.

"OH, Jade"

"Jade, 100 percent"

"Jade-y"

"Tori" finishes of Andre.

"Ha, that right Tori I win, you los- Wait, what? You think Tori wins Andre? Why?" Jade says, annoyed by Andre choosing Tori. _'Because he's a good friend, the rest just plain suck though'. _Thinks Tori, who's currently wearing a pout on her face.

"Tori stop pouting, and answer my question Andre, NOW!" Jade persists, to Andre in a way only she can.

"I-I don't know, just she seems to have some weird amount of control over you, more so then Beck." says Andre. Who looks nervous, and is probably regretting his decision.

"What do you mean by, has control over me?" Jade asks, giving Andre a death glare, this causes a small giggle to escape from Tori.

"I mean that, when Tori giggled you smiled, and stopped glaring at me" Andre states, which make Jade grin.

"That Andre, is because she finds it funny when I am mean to people" Jade says, keeping her grin in place.

"Jade! I told you not to tell people that" Tori squeaks, then look to see the others staring at her confused. Which makes Tori , slam her head onto the table.

"Tori, why do you like Jade being mean?" Cat asks, clearly confused , but with a smile on her face. As she says it she snuggles into Beck side, who puts his arm around her.

"I don't know, just the way she looks when she insulting somebody. She looks so hot, I can't help but like it" Is Tori's response to Cat's question, which make Tori blush and hide her face. '_dear God, make me invisible please_'

"I take back what I said, Jade sooo has more control. Sorry Tor, but if she can make you happy just by being mean, and considering she's always mean. You don't stand a chance." Andre says, which makes Tori hit her head on the table again.

"well, I don't like it when she insult me." Tori whines, trying to get some help back.

"Bad luck Vega, it seem I am still the best" Jade says, with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Fine, you win this one" Tori says in defeat.

"God Tori, come here." Jade says as she pulls Tori into a kiss.

"Their happy now" Jade says acting annoyed, but is unable to hide the smile, growing on her face.

"Very" is all Tori Says, as she leans in and hugs Jade.

THE END

**Thanks for reading.**

**See ya R/R**


End file.
